


we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

by yeasels



Series: sleeping at last [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff. thats it, not wholly related to this fic but whatever, the title is from the song sun by sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeasels/pseuds/yeasels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butterflies were hammering against Jesse's ribs. It felt so intimate to be this close, and Jesse wasn't sure why, because he has been closer with other people in the past.</p><p>Maybe because this was Hanzo. And there had been no one like Hanzo before.</p><p>Yes, Jesse thought, that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes

Hanzo was used to sitting alone and doing things his way. He preferred it when he could do things at his own paces (which was miles faster than Jesse's) and was his happiest when people didn't get in his way.

So, when Jesse wandered to the roof top for a smoke, he wasn't surprised to see Hanzo sitting on the slanted roof of the neighbouring building.

"Howdy," Jesse said after his cigarillo was lit, wandering close to the railing to lean on. Hanzo turned his head to look at him, the glow from the street lamps illuminating one side of his handsome face.

 _A pity_ , Jesse thought to himself. He wanted to see the Archer's entire face. 

"Good evening," the archer murmured. Jesse's lips quirked.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Jesse asked, following Hanzo's gaze. Hanamura, the place where Genji and Hanzo grew up. Jesse had thought the cherry blossoms were beautiful, the light breeze sweeping some into a playful little dance. A few were scattered over the rooftops, dappling the black with speckles of pink.

Hanzo hummed. "Thinking. But I suppose _reminiscing_ is a better word."

"About the good or the bad?" Jesse asked.

"A little bit of both."

Jesse was silent for a bit after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, rather, a peaceful silence. This was how their conversations ebbed and flowed, and Jesse was perfectly fine with it.

"Mind if I sit up there with you?" Jesse eventually asked. Hanzo had to help pull the gunslinger up, his strong hands were warm and rigid when he seemed to haul Jesse up with ease. It made his face feel warm. 

The breeze here was stronger than what it was on the platform Jesse had previously been standing on. Hanzo had his left sleeve up, only a lick of his dragon tattoo visible on his chest. Jesse felt a little disappointed not being able to look at the beautiful tattoo.

"Glad to be back in Japan?" Jesse inquired, lying down with his hands behind his head. Hanzo turned his head at the sound of the gunslinger shuffling around, watching Jesse lie down. The glow from the street light illuminated more of his face from this angle, and his dark eyes caught the light.

_Pretty as a picture._

The archer took a while to answer. "I'm glad you can see where I grew up."

Jesse grinned. "Really? Aw, darlin', you're makin' me blush."

"I wish Genji had been able to come. He was excited to know we'd be doing a mission in Japan, nonetheless we'd be going to Hanamura," Hanzo said, turning back to the streets again. "He wanted to show you the old arcade he frequented, I think."

The gunslinger barked a hearty laugh. "We can ask about vacation days when we're back at Gibraltar."

"I don't think secret agents get vacation time," Hanzo's tone was light and amused and it made butterflies flutter in Jesse's gut. Maybe he was smiling.

"We'll see, darlin'."

They remained silent after that. It was too bright to see the stars, yet Jesse kept staring at the sky regardless. The stars were familiar to him, no matter where he went. They had become a friend during his wandering days, and he hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of them since leaving the States. He missed them.

A breeze tickled Jesse's cheeks, going up his shirt, chilling him. He shivered.

"How are you not cold, darlin'?" Jesse fought to keep his teeth from clacking.

Hanzo shrugged. "Maybe you're just a warm blooded American who can't stand cold temperatures."

Jesse guffawed. "I'll have you know I am _most certainly_ a warm blooded American."

Hanzo's chuckle was quiet, barely noticeable. Thankfully, Jesse was be able to catch it even if he was across the globe. It made the gunslinger beam even more. Those butterflies tickled his ribs again, beating their wings feverishly.

He looked at Hanzo's back, trying to put them to the back of his mind. "Can you lie with me darlin'?"

Hanzo swivelled back around with narrowed eyes, looking at Jesse with a quizzical look.

"Please? It'll keep me warm," Jesse offered an innocent smile.

"I'm sure that's your only intention," Hanzo softly said, but he did press close to Jesse before slowly settling down beside him. Jesse let the archer rest his head on his bicep. They had never been this close before. Jesse could smell the shampoo Hanzo had used.

The butterflies were hammering against Jesse's ribs. It felt so _intimate_ to be this close, and Jesse wasn't sure why, because he has been closer with other people in the past.

Maybe because this was Hanzo. And there had been no one like Hanzo before.

Yes, Jesse thought, that was it.

"Hanzo?" Jesse's voice was awfully quiet. Hanzo's head stirred on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Someday, I should take you to my hometown." Jesse thought about the stars blanketing his small town. He thought about pointing out the constellations to Hanzo, and telling the stories behind them. His entire body felt warm and fuzzy, and not from Hanzo lying beside him.

The archer paused, surprised, and then:

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have you know this was the first thing i did when i woke up


End file.
